


High School Looks So Much Cooler On TV

by plumclouds



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, I forgot to add those tags, M/M, Private School, Rimming, they're all rich kids except Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumclouds/pseuds/plumclouds
Summary: Wherein, the school's It couple has broken their past break-up record by a whopping 14-day. Im Changkyun is too smart for his own good. Lee Minhyuk wants everyone to be happy. And contrary to widely-believed rumors, Son Hyunwoo, the most popular student of this year, and Yoo Kihyun, the smartest student of his year, are not, in fact, secretly married.





	High School Looks So Much Cooler On TV

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a parody of MX Ray-2's parody. This ended up being not that. I don't know how to write smut, or how to be funny, anymore. I'm sorry. 
> 
> The E rating is only for Showki and it ended up being the longest part :{ Anyways, now that this is out of my system, I'm going to go back to my regularly-scheduled, and slightly better than this mess, fic.
> 
> The fic title is from a quote I saw on Google.

“They do look cute together, you know”, Kihyun says from across the table. He’s looking at the other side of the canteen where Hoseok and that kid are sitting. They’re feeding each other all lovey-dovey. Disgusting.

“Just sit there and eat your food before your boyfriend licks the plate”, Hyungwon huffs at Kihyun’s smirking face. 

“Kihyun will just have to lick something else in that case”, Minhyuk offers and everyone else at the table groans. Except for Hyunwoo, who only proceeds to put a piece of squid into his mouth from the seafood fried rice he and Kihyun are sharing. 

“Minhyuk, people are eating. Can you not?” Jooheon groans from next to Minhyuk, looking like he might reintroduce the food in his stomach back onto the plate.

“You guys need to stop being prudes”, Minhyuk says and Hyungwon rolls his eyes. 

“Just because you have no shame, doesn’t mean we all have to suffer for it”.

Minhyuk smirks. “Oh, that certainly wasn’t suffering you were going through last night”.

If Hyungwon was a lesser person, he would be blushing. Even now, his throat is a little hoarse when he speaks too long. 

“I don’t understand why you guys always have to do this, and now, Hoseok hyung is even dating that freshman.” By this, Jooheon means the whole breaking up and making up Hyungwon and Hoseok have been perfectly fine doing. And he knows what people think of their relationship but, in the end, it’s always been more making up than breaking up. This time, though, he’s not so sure anymore.

“Do I think it’s unhealthy? Yes. But do I also reap the benefits from it? Also, yes, so I don’t mind if they want to keep doing it, as long as it’s only me they sleep with when they’re mad at each other.” Minhyuk smiles at him and although he’s being flippant about it, Hyungwon knows he’s concerned this time too. 

“I don’t think that’s a good way to go about a relationship”, Kihyun says, pausing from feeding Hyunwoo.

“Just because you’re playing house with Hyunwoo hyung with your perfectly vanilla relationship, not everyone’s into that in high school. Excuse me if we aren’t all planning to marry our high school sweethearts after going to the same college, and adopt a bunch of babies before you’re 30”. 

Everyone goes silent. Kihyun looks like he might be two seconds away from throwing himself across the table to get at Hyungwon.

Minhyuk’s braying laughter breaks the tension. “Why don’t we go shopping after school, Hyungwon? My baby Aston hasn’t seen much action yet”, Minhyuk pauses to nudge Jooheon and blatantly makes eyes back and forth between them, as if Hyungwon can’t see what he’s doing. 

“Ah! Yes. Hyungwon-ah, I’ll buy everything you want, my grandma gave me 17 million won the other day.” Jooheon enthusiastically nods at him. 

Across the table, Hyunwoo’s feeding Kihyun now. He can bet it’s to make sure Kihyun doesn’t say anything out loud. Hyungwon sighs. 

“Fine, but only if we go out after. I haven’t seen the inside of a club in too long.” 

Jooheon opens his mouth but whatever he’s about to say is stopped by a yowl of pain immediately. Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon like he didn’t just stomp down on Jooheon’s foot. 

“Of course! We’ll do everything!”

“I’m going to walk Kihyun to his next class”, Hyunwoo says. He and Kihyun collect their bags and the trash they’ve accumulated from their meal. “Don’t drink too much and don’t drive back by yourselves either”, Hyunwoo warns them before he and Kihyun make their way to the doors.

Hyungwon knows he probably shouldn’t have taken it all out on Kihyun and that it was just his mood. Whatever, he’ll just send the new Valentino collection to him as an apology later. 

 

“Hi Changkyunnie!” 

Changkyun turns towards the door where Hoseok is waving at him. He smiles and waves back. His smile brightens even more when he sees who has tagged along with Hoseok. 

“Hi hyung,” he greets Hoseok. “Hi Jooheon sunbaenim”. 

“I told you to call me hyung, Changkyun-ah,” Jooheon says. Changkyun smiles shyly back at him.

“Do you want us to come back later?” Hoseok’s voice brings his attention back to the older boy again. Right. His boyfriend as of three days ago. The one he should be paying attention to. “If you’re studying?”

“Ahh, I can’t, I told Minhyuk I’d go out with him and Hyungwo-“, Jooheon stops and looks at Hoseok.

Hoseok only laughs but he’s already gone tense. “You don’t have to censor his name in front of me, Jooheonnie. There’s nothing between us, not even bad feelings”. 

Right. As if there’s anyone in this school who can’t see how very much not over they are with each other. He doesn’t know if Hoseok is trying to convince him or himself by vehemently declaring that there’s nothing between him and his ex-anymore. Hoseok avoids anything to do with his ex like if he just pretends it’s not happening, he wouldn’t have to deal with it. Hyungwon, on the other hand, glares at Changkyun whenever he’s with Hoseok. 

Hoseok is honestly one of the sweetest guys Changkyun’s ever met. So, Changkyun isn’t mad at him about this whole thing, it’s not like he has a leg to stand on either. He knows Hoseok isn’t deliberately stringing him along. He just doesn’t realize that no one else other than Chae Hyungwon will probably have his heart anymore. At least not in this school.

“It’s fine, you guys can stay. You can help me study”, Changkyun offers. If he can’t see Jooheon later, he’s going to take advantage of the time he does have right now. He just hopes Hoseok’s obliviousness will help Changkyun when he tries to talk to Jooheon more than Hoseok. 

 

“You’ve been working hard”, the voice directly in his ear makes Kihyun yelp. He almost flails his arms back, but a strong hand holds them together before he could and another one comes to rest on his waist.

“Yah, I told you to stop surprising me like that”, Kihyun huffs. He puts down the photos he was holding in his hands that he was evaluating for this year’s yearbook club. 

“Is that how you’re greeting me, Yoo Kihyun? No manners”. Kihyun can feel Hyunwoo’s breath on his nape. The arms around him haven’t release him yet. 

“Maybe if you start saying hi like a normal person, you’ll get my manners again”, Kihyun scoffs but he smiles to himself when Hyunwoo places a kiss on the spot right above the collar of his jacket and below the hairline. 

“That’s ok, it’s not your manners I want right now”, Hyunwoo says and trails a hand down, coming to rest on Kihyun’s butt and squeezing.

“I’m busy, pervert”, Kihyun slaps the hand that’s on his ass but it does nothing to deter Hyunwoo. “Unlike you rich kids, I have to study and do all these extracurriculars for my college resume”. 

“But I paid for everyone in the club to go eat something and go home for the day, so we can have the room to ourselves”. Kihyun can’t see it, but he’s sure Hyunwoo is pouting. He’s thinking of how cute his boyfriend can be when the implications of what Hyunwoo’s said registers.

“Wait! You want to do it here!?” Kihyun turns around now and Hyunwoo shrugs like he’s suggesting they get takeout for dinner. 

“We did it last week in the parking lot”, Hyunwoo says.

“That-that’s not the same”. Kihyun blushes at the reminder. Last week, Hyunwoo had sucked him off in the back of the car he uses for his school, the one with a chauffeur. He brought Kihyun to the edge twice before he stopped, driving Kihyun crazy, and finally made him come by eating him out. Kihyun still can’t look at Driver Kim in the face yet and had been making Hyunwoo drive his personal car. 

“This room will stay undisturbed for the rest of the day”, Hyunwoo looks back at Kihyun and raises an eyebrow.

Kihyun scoffs, “one day, we’re going to have to talk about your kinks-“, Kihyun stops as Hyunwoo removes his hands from Kihyun’s body to remove his tie. He was already sans jacket and loosened-tie when he walked in and Kihyun really should have seen it coming. 

“You were saying?”

Kihyun blinks to move his eyes upwards from where he’s been gawking at Hyunwoo unbuttoning his shirt, strips of skin slowly coming into view until Kihyun can see his slightly glistening chest and wide shoulders.

“Urm, yea, I was saying-saying that, you-you...”

Hyunwoo smirks and starts working on his belt. His shirt is completely unbuttoned now. And Kihyun should stop falling for this tactic.

Kihyun scowls, “this isn’t happening again”.

Hyunwoo nods, with a smile. He pulls Kihyun close and kisses him softly on the mouth. Kihyun sighs into the kiss as Hyunwoo starts working on his clothes. He pushes the jacket off his shoulder and puts it on the table they’re standing in front of. They break apart for a second so that Kihyun can work on his tie while Hyunwoo undoes his belt. Kihyun tugs his tie off as Hyunwoo pushes his pants down. Kihyun’s about to start unbuttoning his own shirt when a hand stops him. 

“Leave it on?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“This is my school uniform, I’m not fulfilling your boyfriend shirt fantasy with my school shirt-and don’t!” Kihyun holds up a hand when he sees Hyunwoo’s about to protest. “Don’t say you’ll buy me five new ones or some shit like that, we can do that when we’re at home”. 

Kihyun’s glad Hyungwon’s not around to hear him call Hyunwoo’s apartment home. It’s not a brand new concept, that he’s started to think of Hyunwoo’s modest-for what he’s used to, anyway, it still feels like a penthouse to Kihyun-condo, about 15 minutes’ drive from the school. Kihyun goes over there on most days and sleeps over more than his parents like. But, he likes it, likes that it’s just the two of them-when they don’t have the rest of the guys over-and they don’t have to deal with Hyunwoo’s mother giving him disapproving looks and not-so-subtly reminding him of his status in life. 

Hyunwoo takes his chin by the tip of his fingers and tilts it up to give Kihyun a kiss sweeter than what the current situation calls for. 

“I can wait, until we get home”, Hyunwoo offers and Kihyun wraps his hands around the older boy’s neck and goes on his tiptoes so Hyunwoo doesn’t have to bend down that much. 

It doesn’t take that long for them to get Kihyun completely naked and it only takes a little bit longer for them to get Hyunwoo in the same state, only because Kihyun takes his time running his hands across Hyunwoo’s body before he takes off his shirt. 

Hyunwoo takes the lube packet from the pocket of his pants before throwing them away, and Kihyun bites his reprimand because they’re not his pants. Hyunwoo knows by now to not treat Kihyun’s clothes so lightly.

“Couch? Or-“Hyunwoo asks after rips the packet with his teeth.

“Right here,” Kihyun replies a little breathily and turns so that he’s facing the table. He’d rather not get any stains on the club’s incredibly comfortable sofa. Even if Hyunwoo will only replace it if they did get anything on it.

He can hear Hyunwoo slicking his fingers. Hyunwoo’s clean hand pushes the small of Kihyun’s back until Kihyun’s bending over the table. He doesn’t waste any time and before long Kihyun can feel his fingertips gently pressing at his entrance. 

Kihyun gasps, it’s always an adjustment to feel anything in him, and Hyunwoo’s fingers are thicker and longer than his. 

It’s not long before a second finger joins the first. Kihyun takes a big breath before remembering to push out and exhale. Hyunwoo hasn’t stopped, but he’s going slower now. After a couple more pushing and pulling, Kihyun tilts his ass higher to signal to Hyunwoo he’s ready.

The fingers pull out of Kihyun and he whines at the sudden loss. Hyunwoo pulls him up by the waist and places a kiss on his nape again. He presses Kihyun to his front and turns Kihyun’s head back to kiss his cheek and the corner of his lips.

Kihyun arches his back and Hyunwoo starts grinding his hard cock against him. Hyunwoo continues kissing him and grinding against him for another few seconds before he steps back a bit. Kihyun’s facing the table again and doesn’t see when Hyunwoo’s starts slicking his cock with the remaining lube. But he definitely notices when Hyunwoo starts pushing in.

He doesn’t go as slow as Kihyun knows he can, but he doesn’t rush either. If Kihyun was aware of anything else besides Hyunwoo, he probably would be rushing him. But it’s all he can do to even think of relaxing his body to accommodate Hyunwoo’s length. By the time Hyunwoo’s pulling Kihyun’s ass flushed against his balls, they’re both panting. Hyunwoo starts kissing along the length of his jawline. Kihyun lets out a moan when he bites down on a spot under his ear. 

“Move”. Kihyun tells him on a voice so soft it might as well be a whisper.

Hyunwoo hears him though and thrusts his hips forward once and Kihyun gasps again. He starts to move slowly, letting Kihyun get used to the rhythm until he gradually picks up the speed. 

Kihyun’s pants and gasps turn into a long drawn-out moan when Hyunwoo grips his hips to press his body closer to Kihyun and finding Kihyun’s prostate at once. 

His thrusts turn harsher and faster at that point and Kihyun doesn’t have any other thoughts in his head other than how hard he is and how good Hyunwoo feels in him. He doesn’t know how to describe this sensation, where he feels numb from all the stimulation and feels like he’s being shocked from the inside out.

Hyunwoo wraps a hand to Kihyun’s cock that’s dripping precum on the table. Kihyun whines as Hyunwoo moves his hand in tandem with his thrusts. 

They’re both sweating at his point, Hyunwoo more than him, and Hyunwoo’s grip on his hip begins to slack. Kihyun bends over and puts both hands on the table. Hyunwoo nudges his legs further apart and the action pulls his cock even deeper into Kihyun.

“Hyung!” Kihyun screams and he really hopes there’s no one even remotely around the club room. It wouldn’t matter anyway because his moans only get louder, reaching a peak as he comes. Hyunwoo fucking him through it until he’s spent every last drop, coming inside Kihyun with a groan. 

He only rests his body on top of Kihyun’s panting form for a couple more seconds before he pulls out. Kihyun can feel the trail of come rushing out of him and down his thighs. 

Hyunwoo must drop to his knees then because Kihyun feels his tongue licking up the come from the inside of his thighs back to his hole and Kihyun sobs.

“Fuck, we really need to start talking about your kinks”, Kihyun moans the last word, spreading his legs further apart as Hyunwoo licks around his entrance.

 

“Hyungwon didn’t mean it, you know?” 

They’ve both cleaned up as much as they could without a thorough shower, or even some wet wipes. They’re mostly dressed. They would be completely dressed if Kihyun hadn’t kept stopping to stare at Hyunwoo slowly putting his clothes back on. Kihyun doesn’t know how he can find someone putting their clothes on as attractive as when they take it off. Hyunwoo knows it too, the jerk. Hyunwoo finally starts buttoning his shirt and Kihyun grabs his tie only then because there was no way he would’ve been able to concentrate on tying it correctly before. 

“I know”, Kihyun answers. “Doesn’t mean I’m just gonna let it go right away”.

“Hmm,” Hyunwoo hums. “You should tell your freshman friend that it’s probably not going to work out with Hoseok”.

Kihyun laughs, “don’t worry about Changkyun, he won’t get hurt if-when Hoseok goes back to Hyungwon”. As if anyone with even just one functioning brain cell wouldn’t have been able to figure that out. Hoseok and Hyungwon will always be Hoseok and Hyungwon. They’ll fight, and they’ll make up, and repeat that cycle, but, they’re also Hyungwon and Hoseok, who probably don’t know how to love anybody else but each other. Well, at least Kihyun doesn’t think they’ll break that cycle in high school anyway. 

“In that case”, Hyunwoo says as he drags Kihyun back into his arms. He smiles at Kihyun, the kind of smile that makes Kihyun’s heart flutters and never fails to make Kihyun answer in kind. He puts his hands around Hyunwoo’s neck and cranes his head up. Hyunwoo laughs, like Kihyun knew he would, and leans forward to peck Kihyun’s lips. “Let’s head out?’

Kihyun should probably spend the night back at his family’s house for the first time in 3 days. He’s only been back for a few hours here and there and has been spending the night at Hyunwoo’s condo. But when he looks at Hyunwoo, that sweet and bright smile still on his face, he thinks he might understand these rich kids a little bit after all. He’s only young once, he can afford to be reckless and disappoint his parents, once in a while.


End file.
